


Early Mornings

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ash is soft, August is in love with them, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sweet, They love each other, ash is touch starved, august fixes it, i love them, very briefly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: Early mornings with Ash and August. Ash has been feeling a little touch-starved and August fixes it.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> August as always belongs to Jess! (@slytherin1318 on tumblr)
> 
> This has no real plot, it's just fluff for one of my favorite ships that is Ash and August. They love each other, thank you for coming to my ted talk.

August was warm, Ash liked that about him. He was warm, kind and the one person Ash could be around all the time without the inevitable social drain. August was different, and honestly he was always on Ash’s mind. 

It was strange, the difference between their boyfriend sleeping and awake.  
Awake, August was very active, charismatic, forever busy.  
But sleeping.. He was quiet, and just there. A warm bundle of a person that Ash admired so dearly. 

Ash reached out their hands to gently cradle his face, thumbs slowly stroking his cheeks. Watching the way August’s face scrunched up slightly at the touch made them smile, so they leaned in and kissed his nose. “My sweet sunshine baby, wake up and love me.” 

August of course, groaned in response. He was tired after a late night of working endlessly on some designs he had to finish, and while Ash understood that- They missed him. August sighed, gently patting his partner's side but he didn’t open his eyes just yet. “Darling, it’s too early. Give me another hour-” He murmured, pulling his cyan haired love into his arms. 

Ash grumbled softly but quickly snuggled into August’s embrace, leaning up to press a kiss against the underside of his jaw. “Okay-” In all honesty, it was earlier than either of them usually woke up. So on one hand, Ash should have expected this. And they weren’t complaining, they loved to cuddle with August, especially on sleepy mornings like this. 

It was quiet now, just the sounds of breathing, subtle heartbeats and even the quiet purring of August’s cat, Giza. 

Lately their mornings had been filled with the constant thrum of busy noises. August rushing off to work, or Giza’s cries of attention. Although in some cases the busy morning sounds ended up being Ash’s breathy whines while their boyfriend took his sweet time bringing them to a release before being inevitably late to some sort of meeting. 

Ash missed this, they missed slow mornings when they both slept in and just curled up with each other. The days where they had his undivided attention, where no phone calls or work related issues got in the way. 

In a sense, Ash had been feeling touch starved. Even the small gesture of August pulling them closer made them start to tear up. Although they hadn’t said it out loud, they were starting to realize that maybe August felt the same way. 

Based on the way he held them tighter, or suddenly ran his hands up their back. It seemed that even sleepily, August was trying to get as close as humanly possible in the moment. So Ash wrapped their arms around him in return, sliding their hands underneath the top he had worn to bed, softly and almost hesitantly touching his skin. 

August hummed softly, face partially buried against Ash’s hair as he sighed softly. “Darling, when you do that it’s hard to sleep.” 

Ash yawned in response, face buried against August’s chest as they held onto him. “Mm, you started it. Your hands were under my shirt first. Besides, I just need to be close to you.” Their voice was soft, suddenly feeling sleepy from being so entirely warm in their boyfriends embrace.

“You are just the cutest.” August laughed softly, leaning down to kiss the top of their head as his hands ran down to Ash’s waist, tracing small patterns against the exposed skin there. “How close are you needing, love?” 

If they were a cat, they’d be purring. Ash was entirely content with the hands on their waist and the way their boyfriend spoke to them. “Mmh, as close as I can get. I missed you, you’ve been so busy lately.” 

August nudged his nose against theirs, pressing gentle kisses all over Ash’s face before softly kissing their lips with a light hum of delight. “I missed you too, darling. I’ll make it up to you.” His hands slipped up their back as he sat up and pulled them into his lap. 

“Excuse me, I was comfortable.” They grumbled playfully, hands coming up to cradle August’s face as they returned the soft kiss. “Mm, I love you.” They murmured between kisses, thumbs circling his cheeks before running their fingers through his hair. 

One kiss  
Then another

Ash was giggling, trying to squirm away from August’s grasp only to end up underneath him with a soft huff. They smiled up at him, pulling him down so they could kiss him again, which August quickly returned. 

August broke the kiss first, nudging his nose against theirs again with a small smile. “I love you too, Ash. So much.” He left a trail of slow kisses over their cheek and down to their neck, before trailing back up. 

The action made them squirm again with a soft laugh, Ash’s neck had always been sensitive especially with their scar. So whenever he kissed their neck, they couldn’t help but react to it in some way. “August-” They whined softly, wrapping their arms around his neck. “Darling, stop teasing me.” 

The whine made August chuckle, sliding his hands up their back as he kissed their forehead. “But it makes you so whiny, It’s cute. I like the sounds you make.” He mused, before he again sat back and pulled his partner into his lap. 

Ash squeaked softly landing in his lap as they looked at him and kissed his cheeks. “That was dirty, while I’m trying to be cute-” They pouted, lower lip jutting out just slightly for effect. 

That pout was August’s weakness.  
God he loved his partner  
That smile, their laugh, and he could never deny that pout.

August watched that adorable pout cross Ash’s face and he smiled, leaning down to kiss them softly for a second. “You are just too cute. I’m just loving you, darling. Maybe it’s a little dirty, but my intentions are pure.” He mumbled against their lips before he broke the kiss. 

Ash was cradling his face, a little dazed from the kiss as they usually felt whenever August kissed them, blinking slowly for a moment as they took in his words. “I’m sure they’re absolutely pure-” their face was flushed, suddenly hiding against his chest in embarrassment.

August laughed softly as he fell back against the pillows, gently rubbing Ash’s back with a light hum. “I love you.” His voice was soft, watching his partner as they stretched out on his chest. The action made August pull the blanket up and tuck it around them both while leaning down to kiss their head. 

“I love you too, August. So much.” Ash hadn’t expected the two of them to settle in so quick, but they were delighted that they could just snuggle close to him. 

It was warm, and they felt safe.  
Comfortable  
Loved

Ash really did love slow mornings, where they could just be together.   
Days where August teased them, and held them close.   
They were perfect.   
Ash was entirely in love with him, and August was entirely in love with them too.


End file.
